


HyperLife Rehab

by dontmindmepls



Series: HyperLife Treatment [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Excessive Milk, Futa, Lactation, Mulit-Cock, Other, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock, multi-balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: A day in the life of a nurse in a rehab centre for some Hyper afflicted futanari.
Series: HyperLife Treatment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092428
Kudos: 13





	HyperLife Rehab

_ Tags: Futa, Hyper Cock, Hyper Balls, Hyper Boobs, Excessive Cum, Excessive Milk, Multiple Cocks, Multiple Balls _

_ All characters are aged 19+ _

~

**The HyperLife Rehab Centre -** **_A New Home_ **

Here at the HyperLife Rehabilitation Centre, we strive to create a warm and homely atmosphere for our patients whose Hyper affliction leaves them incapable of living in normal society, while making sure to meet their daily needs for lifestyle and sex. We have been running the facility for over 6 years now, and with our partnership with the HyperLife Therapy Centre, we have access to some of the top doctors and therapists in the country.

Our campus is split into several blocks with spacious rooms for our patients that contain a bed, furniture, entertainment, and for those who wish to have one, fully equipped kitchens. Along with these furnishings patients have plenty of storage for any items or clothes they may wish to wear (clothing is optional for patients) and an ensuite with industrial drainage systems. Connecting the rooms we have several communal areas: canteens, living rooms, gardens, and large bedrooms for any patients to meet up in and ‘have fun’ together.

Our nurses have all been fully trained to the guidelines set by the National Board for Sex Treatment, and we strive to make them the perfect assistants for our patients needs. All our nurses require a minimum breast size of a D cup, and a minimum penis size of 5 inches, and they are treated with solution injections to allow for larger penetrations in all available holes.

Their uniforms are designed to be as erotic as possible to help with their treatments, and we try to allow for all our patients fetishes. We have nurses in skimpy french-maid outfits, bondage straps and ball-gags, the classic sexy nurse outfit, and many more!

We hope that our patients enjoy their stay at the centre, and we always keep our doors open for new clients to find their new home here at the HyperLife Rehab Centre!

**______________________________________________**

_**Doctor's Notes:** _

**Rehab Room #1 - Victoria Smith**

**Occupancy:** 1 

_ Age - 23 _

_Height_ _\- 5’6”_

_ Ethnicity - Caucasian _

_ \- Short Brown Hair _

_ \- Brown Eyes _

**Affected Anatomy:** Penis (multiple), Testicles (multiple)

**Prescribed Treatment: [Immobile]** Standard nurse visits for daily needs and orgasms.

Patient Victoria Smith, like all Hyper sufferers, became Hyper when she turned 18, but it quickly began to grow out of control as she grew multiple penises and testicles. At the time of writing, Smith has 20 penises, all 2 feet long and permanently erect, and 40 testicles, all 10 inches in diameter. Due to the size and number of her appendages, Smith is unable to move and therefore is bed-ridden in her room.

The treatment program must meet her daily needs and help with sexual relief. Smith is always libidinous, and she cannot reach full relief unless all penises ejaculate at once. This was possible at the start of her treatment here, but as she is still growing more appendages, this has not been feasible for 8 months now. Doctor recommends psychiatric visits may be required to help the patient mentally cope with symptoms. 

**Rehab Room #2 - Ella Richards, Sandie Cummings**

**Occupancy:** 2

**_Richards:_ **

_ Age - 20 _

_Height_ _\- 5’3”_

_ Ethnicity - Caucasian _

_ \- Long Blonde Hair _

_ \- Blue Eyes _

**_Cummings:_ **

_ Age - 22 _

_Height_ _\- 5’11”_

_ Ethnicity - Caucasian _

_ \- Long Black Hair _

_ \- Brown Eyes _

**Affected Anatomy:** Testicles (Cum.), Penis (Cum.), Breasts (Ric.)

**Prescribed Treatment: [Immobile]** Patients can meet sexual needs together

Patients Ella Richards and Sandie Cummings were originally housed separately, but due to their friendly nature and symptom compatibility, their doctors mutually agreed to let them live together.

Patient Richards became Hyper 8 months after her 18th birthday in a random genetic release, and now her breasts have swollen to a tremendous size. They each measure at 6 feet in diameter, and due to the transformation they also lactate. Her breasts need to be ‘milked’ on a daily basis to release pressure in her mammary glands, though regardless of milk drained, the size of her breasts render her immobile.

Patient Cummings (ironically named) became Hyper 2 years ago after a bad reaction to the street drug ‘Cum-cex’, an illegal drug supposed to promote virility in futas. It has been known to cause almost allergic reactions in others, but for Cummings it triggered her Hyper gene. She now has testicles that are 26 inches in diameter (2’2”) and a penis that is 6 feet long erect (4 feet flaccid) and 20 inches around.

Due to the size and productivity of Cummings’ testicles, she needs to orgasm at least 30 times per day or she experiences a severe pain in her testicles from them being backed up. Due to this, her doctor recommends a clean-up crew be on-call for the room at all times (the room is equipped to deal with large volumes of ejaculate, but Cummings’ emissions can at times be too thick to allow the system to work).

After Cummings and Richards met in a communal area they struck up a friendly and functional relationship and are now housed together. The two can meet each other's sexual needs, so nurses only need to attend to Richards’ living requirements.

The pair found that Richard’s ‘cleavage’ was large enough for Cummings’ penis, and Cummings found that she enjoyed meeting Richards’ ‘milking’ needs. The two can keep up this system all day, and nurses should avoid interrupting when they are ‘together’.

**Rehab Room #3 - Sarah Jones**

**Occupancy:** 1

_ Age - 22 _

_ Height - 5’10” _

_ Ethnicity - Latina _

_ \- Long Black Hair _

_ \- Brown Eyes _

**Affected Anatomy:** Penis, Testicles

**Prescribed Treatment:** Psychiatric visits needed 2x per week

Patient Sarah Jones became Hyper 1 year ago while masturbating with a large vibrating sex toy that she had inserted into her urethra. As she grew the motion of her penis flexing and growing caused the toy to become lodged approximately 2/3rds down her shaft length. She now has a 3 foot long penis (permanently erect from forced arousal) that is 15 inches around (19 inches around the lodged sex toy), and testicles 8 inches in diameter. 

Jones’ doctor found after x-ray scans that surgery is not possible without seriously endangering the patient’s wellbeing and life, so treatment is prescribed to deal with the existing problems. As the toy is recharged by movement, when Jones moves throughout the day she recharges the device, so it will not turn off and will keep vibrating at the highest setting in her penis.

The constant stimulation causes many orgasms per day, but as the passage is blocked by the toy, her emissions cannot come out at it’s normal force, causing a pleasurable but painful feeling as it is slowly squeezed out.

The treatment plan requires psychiatric visits as Jones’ mobility and situation allows her to meet her daily and sexual needs by herself, but the constant feelings the patient suffers from have taken a toll on her mental wellbeing. Unlike many of our other patients, Jones resents what has happened to her body and hates the situation her Hyper affliction has caused, and so nurses should be warned she is often irritable and angry, and can occasionally lash out. Dr. Amelia Hart will provide psychiatric help 2 times per week.

**Rehab Room #4 - Sally Hu**

**Occupancy:** 1

_ Age - 27 _

_Height_ _\- 6’0”_

_ Ethnicity - Asian _

_ \- Short Black Hair _

_ \- Hazel Eyes _

**Affected Anatomy:** Penis, Testicles, Breasts

**Prescribed Treatment:** Susceptible to sexual assault, staff should be vigilant.

Patient Sally Hu became Hyper on her 18th birthday and her growth does not seem to stop. At the time of writing her testicles are 9 inches in diameter and do not seem to be growing, whereas her penis is 11 inches around and 76 feet long flaccid (we have yet to see Hu reach an erection, and while we are unsure if this is possible, we don’t want to rule out the possibility).

Hu cannot keep control over her whole length, and often loses track as it snakes it’s way behind her while she roams the Rehab Centre. Nurses are instructed to be vigilant to avoid trip hazards, but also to avoid letting other patients take advantage of Hu. As she often doesn’t know where the end of her penis is, it can be found by other patients in the communal areas and used as a sex toy without Hu’s expicit consent. If a patient is found to be using Hu without her knowledge, this must be stopped immediately.

( _ Note from Doctor: Miss Hu has asked me to inform staff that if the patient Laura Kenning is found to be using her penis that she can be allowed to keep using it. I sense a burgeoning relationship between the two…) _

**Rehab Room #5 - Laura Kenning**

**Occupancy:** 1

_ Age - 19 _

_Height_ _\- 5’2”_

_ Ethnicity - Caucasian _

_ \- Mid-length Red Hair _

_ \- Blue Eyes _

**Affected Anatomy:** Breasts, Penis (multiple), Testicles (multiple)

**Prescribed Treatment:** 24/7 availability to pornography and nurses

Patient Laura Kenning became Hyper at 18 like most, but her parents were ready for an unusual growth. Unlike all other futas, Kenning has never had a penis or testicles, leaving her with just a vagina, but her Hyper gene revealed her actual appendages. Her breasts grew to 2 feet in diameter each, and her nipples grew into functioning penises, measured at 3 feet erect (1 foot flaccid). Medical scans have revealed she has two testicles in each breast that supply the penises with ejaculate.

Along with the physical changes Kenning became addicted to sex and smut, moreso than many of our other patients. She spends her days in front of her television watching pornography, masturbating both of her penises and her vagina, and when she goes to the communal areas she will often incessantly preposition other patients and staff for sex. When she is denied access to porn she will become angry and irritable, and may lash out at staff, so staff are advised to keep her supplied with smut.

All attempts made to find a way to communicate with Kenning without her only talking about and asking for sex have failed, but for unbeknownst reasons she seems to communicate better with patient Sally Hu. Rather than constant requests for sex she will quietly listen, and will sometimes actually respond to questions in a non sexual manner. Doctors currently do not know why Kenning respends the way she does to conversations with Hu, but staff are advised to leave them to their conversations to gather more data.

**______________________________________________**

**_Nurse Quinn_ **

“Oh for fucks sake, I keep doing that!” cursed Nurse Quinn as she tripped over the snake of Sally Hu’s cock that was in the corridor yet again. Fortunately she didn’t drop the tray of food she was carrying, but it was close, and her high heels didn’t help. Now, only on her 5th day of working at the rehab centre as a sex nurse, she realised how tricky it could be to handle the patients. 

The past 4 days had been spent cleaning the copious amounts of seman that coated the rehab clinic, so for her first day working with patients she figured she’d be in for a shock. After all, she only started training as a sex nurse 1 year ago when whe turned 20 and dropped out of uni. She readjusted her skimpy little french-maid outfit and kept walking.

She arrived at the door to Rehab Room #1 and knocked before opening. She was shocked as she walked in but kept her composure; she had been told about Miss Smith’s condition, but it was one thing to hear about it and another to see it. “How are you doing today Miss Smith? Can I help you with anything?” she asked cheerily, setting the tray of food on the bed next to Victoria within arms reach.

“Same old, same old,” replied the patient, a couple of her cocks spurting cum as she spoke. Quinn saw that she was watching some trashy reality TV show and she was absent-mindedly stroking a couple of her cocks. She moaned, and then one of them shot cum up over the room and over the TV. “Hey would you mind wiping off the screen, and then could you suck off a couple of dicks? I’ve been struggling to keep up today.” Victoria asked and Quinn obeyed. 

She walked over to the TV screen and began to wipe off the cum with her hands, before sucking it from her fingers and swallowing, and then she came back to Victoria. Grabbing one of the cocks nearer to her she took it in her mouth and began to suck and lick down its length, even managing to deepthroat it every now and then.

“Damn bitch, you’re good. You’re new, aren’t you?” Victoria asked, and she was met with a moan of confirmation around her cock from the slutty nurse kneeling in front of her. Before long Victoria came down Quinn’s throat hard, and after a few huge spurts it ended and Quinn could pull away. “Wow, that was a lot!” Quinn remarked, wiping the spit and semen from her lips.   
  


Victoria giggled. “You should’ve seen when I could cum with all at once. Fuckin’ tsunami.” Quinn hid her amazement and repeated the process as she gave another 5 of Victoria’s cocks a blowjob, before she had to leave her patient. “Well, I have a lot to do today, so if you need anything else then give one of the nurses a call, OK?” Victoria picked up the sandwich from her tray and nodded, returning her attention to the TV. Satisfied that she’d finished here, Quinn left for her next patient visit.

In the corridor she bumped into another patient, Sarah Jones. She was walking along while holding her cock up against her torso to alleviate the weight from her crotch, but as she bumped into Quinn she dropped it and the tip bumped into the floor with a ‘thud’. “Fucking hell, you made me me drop my cock you bitch!” Sarah yelled a Quinn, and all Quinn could do was bow her head and apologise.

Her head pointing down, she could get a good look at Sarah’s dick. It was long and thick, but she could easily see the bulge 2/3rds down that was visibly pulsing and vibrating. “ _ Poor girl, _ ” Quinn thought before she realised that the impact on Sarah’s cock might have been too much. She dropped to her knees and looked like she’d been punched in the gut as she collapsed in pain, before letting out a loud groan. Quinn could see the patient's balls tense as she came, but nothing else happened.

After a couple of seconds a small dribble of cum began to leak from the head, and Sarah powered through the pain to stand and run off towards her room, barging Quinn out of the way with a harsh “fuck off!” From reading Sarah’s file, Quinn knew that it would be a long time for her to finish cumming around the stuck dildo, and she felt sorry for her as she watched Sarah run off to her room. Leaving the incident behind, Quinn kept going to her next patient.

After a quick stop to pick up some DVDs from the staff storeroom, Quinn arrived at Room #5 to visit her next patient, Laura Kenning. She knocked on the door and walked in, only to be met with a view of Laura jerking off both of her dick-nipples as she sat watching a porno on the TV. “Hey Laura, I’ve brought some new DVDs for you to watch.” Quinn said as she entered, setting the 3 DVD boxes down next to the TV.

One DVD was titled “ _ Bitchy Bimbo Forced to Suck Huge Cock! _ ”, one was “ _ Sexy Buttslut Loaded with JIZZ! _ ”, and the last was titled “ _ Mega-Boobed Slut Nipple-Fucked: X-Treme CUM! _ ” As Quinn put them down, Laura stood from her sofa and walked up to her, still masturbating, and shoved Quinn into the wall with her chest. “Oh my god, you’re so hot! Please fuck me, I really need a huge fucking cock in my pussy!” As she spoke she dropped her right hand from her nipple and began to finger herself, biting her bottom lip and looking into Quinn's eyes with desperate need. “OK Laura, why don’t you-” Before Quinn could finish her sentence Laura lunged forward and kissed her, before jumping onto the bed and getting on all fours, spreading her legs and wiggling her butt.

Quinn was amazed at how horny Laura was despite being explicitly told beforehand, and she began to stroke herself to hardness as she walked up to Laura’s round ass. She pulled out a condom from her bra and slipped it, as the safety regulations in place for sex nurses forbid allowing nurses like Quinn from cumming inside a patient. She slipped it on her now fully erect and 6 inch long cock and grabbed hold of Laura's waist. Given how wet she already was Quinn was able to just push herself in right away and begin fucking her patient.

She held Laura’s booty tight as she thrusted, filling her with her length as Laura masturbated her nipple-cocks and moaned. “Spank me!” Laura shouted, and Quinn obliged, smacking her large, round ass hard, leaving a slight red mark. Each slap was met with a groan of pleasure from the patient, and she wanted more.

“Talk dirty to me! I’m just… mmm… a dirty whore!” Laura shouted again, and Quinn knew that in order to fulfill her duties as a sex nurse she should do it, but she wasn’t too sure how to sound sexy. “Uhh, you’re such a dirty, um, slut...” Quinn sounded unsure, but going from the moans from Laura she was hitting the right spot. 

Laura’s moans raised higher and her nipple-cocks violently erupted, spraying cum all over her bed. Laura screamed in pleasure and the sight tipped Quinn over the edge and she herself came. She grabbed Laura’s ass and pulled her back so she was all the way in as she shot her load, before pulling out to reveal the condom that had a reasonable load of cum. As Quinn wasn’t Hyper her shots were pretty normal, so as she removed the condom to dispose of it she was surprised to see that Laura was still cumming hard from her nipples-cocks, drowning her bedsheets in jism.

Quinn waited for her erection to subside as Laura’s orgasm ended, and she watched as Laura regained her composure, stood up from the bed, and returned to watching porn on the sofa and began masturbating again. Knowing she was done with her, Quinn left to continue her chores around the centre.

~

Quinn had spent the last hour cleaning up the puddles of cum and other various fluids that were covering the halls of the rehab clinic before she had to stop to make her final stop for her shift at Room #2. She walked through the corridors to go and pick up a tray from the kitchen for Miss Richards’ dinner, but on the way she stopped to speak to one of the other patients who was sitting in the communal living space.

Sally Hu was sitting on one of the sofas reading a book when Quinn walked up to her. “Hi Miss Hu, how are you today?” Sally looked up and blushed, flustered from being suddenly spoken to. “I’m doing ok, just enjoying this book.” she replied, showing Quinn the cover. It was a recent release from the author G. F. Koch, titled  _ 50 Shades of Pink _ , a book which Quinn had read herself. A cheesy erotic novel that featured a lot of bondage and weird sex stuff, but it was an enjoyable read nontheless. Even if it was only good to masturbate too.

“Wow, I loved that when I read it! Let me know when you’ve finished it and we can chat.” Quinn said as she smiled and held Sally’s hand for a moment before she stood up. “Oh nurse, by the way, have you seen the end of my penis anywhere? I kinda need the bathroom and I don’t really want to go just wherever, you know?” Sally asked Quinn.

“Sorry, I haven’t seen it. I’ll keep an eye out and if I see it I’ll put it into a nearby toilet, ok?” Quinn said as she began to leave, and Sally nodded before returning her attention to the book in her hands. Quinn took a moment to look around and saw Sally’s cock snaking off down one of the hallways, notably the one she wasn’t going to go down. Knowing one of the other nurses would help her eventually, she continued on to Room #2.

~

Quinn knocked on the door when she arrived at Room #2, and was met with a cheery but distant “come in!” She opened the door to walk in and was surprised to see the living room empty. She set the tray of food down by the TV and glanced around to find the occupants of the room. As she looked around, she noticed the bathroom door was open and walked over.

In the bathroom she saw Ella Richards kneeling next to the bathtub with her huge boobs sitting next to the tub. Each being six feet in diameter meant they filled most of the room, and her nipples were poked over the edge of the bath. In the bath was her roommate/lover Sandie, with her balls covering most of her legs and her cock sticking up erect six feet high.

Sandie was lying in the tub while forcibly squeezing Ella’s nipples, spraying milk all over herself and filling the bath in the process, while Ella moaned and rubbed her pussy. “Hi guys, I’ve brought some food for Miss Richards. Is everything ok?” Quinn asked, captivated by the scene in front of her.

“Oh thanks, we’re all good. Do you want to try some of Ella’s milk?” Sandie responded from the tub, not even pausing while she squeezed and pinched her roommate’s teats. “Oh, nurse...” Ella moaned as she rubbed herself and looked over at Quinn, “can you please fuck me? It’ll feel sooo good.”

Quinn nodded and began to stroke her cock to erection, put on a condom and knelt down behind Miss Richards. She lined up her penis with her cunt and slowly pushed in, before beginning some harder thrusts. The sight in front of her was extraordinary, as she looked at the pair of breasts that were 12 feet across together from behind.

The room was filled with moans as Quinn fucked the huge titted futa. Though she couldn’t see past Ella’s boobs, she could audibly hear the milk spraying from her tits and splashing against Sandie and the bathroom wall. Soon, Quinn reached climax and came deep into her patient, and as she did Ella came too. She could feel her pussy squeeze her cock, and heard the spray of milk increase in volume, like a firehose against a wall.

Quinn pulled out and pulled her condom off before binning it, and asked if the couple needed anything else. “I know it might sound weird,” Ella started, and Quinn began to wonder what could possibly be ‘weird’ in this clinic. “Could you stand on my tits and stomp on them?” Quinn was taken aback and stood silent for a moment. “It helps with the flow of milk.” Sandie clarified from her position it the bathtub that was now over halfway filled with her lover's milk.

“Ok…” Quinn agreed cautiously, pulled off her black high heels, and climbed up onto Ella’s boob. It was big enough for her to lie on, let alone stand, but it felt like standing on a firmer, fleshy waterbed. She took a moment to gain her balance and looked down at Ella. “Are you sure about this Miss Richards?” she questioned, wanting to clarify before she possibly hurt her patient. “I’m sure.” she replied.

Quinn started to stomp down onto Ella’s giant milk balloons and the futa moaned in pleasure as the milk from her nipples surged out stronger than before. Sandie giggled in joy as she was showered in the stuff, and she put her mouth over one of the teats to drink from the source. Quinn realised now more than before that it was going to take a while to get used to the lifestyles of her patients.

After several minutes of stomping and milk-spraying, the stream died down and Ella signaled for Quin to get off of her. The nurse stepped down and put her shoes back on, and turned to the girls. The bath was now overflowing with milk and was all over the floor, and Sandie had begun masturbating using the milk as a lube. Feeling a little overwhelmed after her first day with patients, Quinn decided to make her leave.

“The food I brought is in the living room, if you guys need anything else feel free to call a nurse.” Quinn said to the futas, and quickly left. She closed the door to their Rehab Room and leant up against it to catch her breath. She was exhausted by everything she’d seen during the day. A mix of bizarre sexual bodies, some of which she’d actually fucked. Having caught herself, she sighed and walked off to continue her shift, only to be stopped by the Chief Nurse.

The matronly head of the nurses was wearing a tight sexy nurse outfit that highlighted her G-cup tits and 10 inch cock, and she had a pair of thick glasses on under her balck hair in a tight bun. “Miss Quinn, I need a nurse urgently. Miss Hu’s cockhead was in one of the corridors and she’s pissed everywhere, I need you to clean it up.” With that, she turned and walked back down the corridor, leaving Quinn by herself. She sighed and began making her way to a storage cupboard for some cleaning supplies. “This is going to be a long shift,” she muttered, wondering what would come next.


End file.
